republicofdoylefandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Bennett
Leslie Bennett (Doyle), is a Sergeant (formerly Constable) in the Royal Newfoundland Constabulary. She is a main character throughout the series and the primary love interest of Jake Doyle. Season 1 Early in season one she is portrayed as being more by-the-book police officer, although willing to provide assistance to Jake, as a result of their flirtation. In Duchess of George she is seen intoxicated to the point that Jake must take her to his house. The two start to kiss but Jake stops it because she is drunk. Leslie and Jake relationship begins when they sleep together at the end of Hit and Rum, but she breaks it off in The One Who Got Away, believing that Jake cheated on her with his high school girlfriend, Stacey Layden. Leslie is promoted to Sergeant in He Sleeps With the Chips, although her father is unable to attend the ceremony, instead sending a card. When Christian returns to St John's in The Pen Is Mightier Than the Doyle, the two meet at a bar, starting a brief flirtation. In A Horse Divided they go on a coffee date and then make further plans for that evening. However, when Leslie checks out Christian's background she finds out that he is Jake's brother, after which she ends things with Christian due to her and Jake's history. Season 2 In season two, Leslie is seen to be in a relationship with the Mayor, William Clarke. Unfortunately, throughout the relationship, she finds out unnerving things about the Mayor and, even though she is happy to be with him, believes that he is dirty. This reaches a climax in the episode St. John's Town when she is forced to arrest him for fraud. An investigation is started on Leslie and it is looking bad. Season 3 She is working as a traffic cop for one episode and warns Jake to stay away from her. Leslie ends up a sergeant a little later and hates Jake with all of her being because Jake got her fired at the end of season 2. Season 4 In season four, Leslie and Jake begin their relationship again, continuing on for the entire season as lovers.(However in episode 7 In Brigus Leslie states Jake as her "Boyfriend" offically making their relationship public.) Later in the season, Leslie is offered a promotion, which would require her to move to Ottawa. Jake states his intention to move with to Ottawa with her, but these plans are halted by Jake's disappearance at the end of the season finale. Season 5 With Jake missing, Leslie turns down the Ottawa job offer and is promoted within the RNC to be Inspector Smallwood's No.2 in the department. When Jake returns to St. Johns from his time in Mexico, Leslie and Jake resume their relationship. Their relationship is complicated by a pregnancy scare, when Leslie's period is late. Though Leslie is seemingly unready for a baby, Jake is ultimately disappointed when it turned out to be a false scare. In the same ea girl named Slaon shows up. When Leslie's husband, [[Callum Pardy] reappears in St. John's after being assumed dead for the past eight years, Leslie's confused feelings lead her and Jake to separate, deciding she owes her marriage a chance to make it work. In episode 8 Slaon faked a DNA test that says Jake is her father which complicates things. Due to Callum's returning gambling and money problems as well as the result of him lying to her, Leslie decides to end her marriage once and for all. After Smallwood's death, Leslie is named Acting Inspector of the RNC, but due to the paperwork and lack of fieldwork and time-off she eventually turns down the position instead of taking it on permanently. Leslie resumes her relationship with Jake towards the end of the season when she sleeps with him in his serve-lance van, with a new openness towards the prospect of having children. The Mayor Bill Clarke AKA Leslie's old boyfriend gets out of jail on good behavior, which causes Leslie to punch him in the face. She is soon kidnapped by Brogan however, being buried underground with a limited oxygen supply to be used as leverage against Jake. She is found in the final moments of the season finale in a comatose state and being rushed to the hospital. Jake is being accused of killing Bill Clake. Season 6Category:CharactersCategory:Main castCategory:Season 1 charactersCategory:Season 2 charactersCategory:Season 3 charactersCategory:Season 4 charactersCategory:Season 5 charactersCategory:Law enforcement In the start of season 6, Jake Doyle is stuck in Her Majesty's prison while Leslie is fighting for her life in a coma. When she wakes up from the coma, while appearing normal Leslie begins suffering from a series of nightmares and other psychological issues, leading her to question her relationship with Jake. While Jake's murder case on the charge of murdering former Mayor Bill Clarke is progressing, Leslie receives psychological treatment and is warned by both the doctor and RNC brass to distance herself from Jake. Meanwhile, Leslie with the help of Tinny begins an investigation into the possibility of a mole within the RNC. Following an Internal Affairs investigation into Leslie's conduct in relation with the Doyle's, Leslie is fired from the RNC and assists Jake escape custody to help him prove his innocence of the the murder charge. When meeting with Inspector Pickard to show him their collected evidence of corruption within the RNC, Pickard attempts to kill Leslie, resulting in her receiving a bad gunshot wound. Jake and Malachy find her and take her to his ex-wife Nikki to be examined. After examining the wound and upon Malachy's revelation that Leslie is pregnant, an ambulance is called to rush her to hospital. After Jake is cleared of the murder charge, he visits Leslie at the hospital where it is revealed they are having twins. Two years later, a heavily pregnant Leslie and Jake attend the wedding of Tinny and Des with their twin boy and girl. Wearing a wedding ring on her finger, it is clear Leslie and Jake are now married and are living very happily with their family.